


our little vignette

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, twitch streamer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Yusei looked at Jack and Crow, rising his eyes from the food he'd been making.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: AUgust 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: AUgust 2020





	our little vignette

**Author's Note:**

> day 21, prompt is professional rivals au!

Yusei looked at Jack and Crow, rising his eyes from the food he'd been making. Today was the day they were streaming for charity - trying to give some support for the kids in Satellite by trying to beat the newest Kaiba Corp game in less than twenty-four hours, right now onto the seventh hour and with already three thousand in donations -, but Crow seemed slightly out of it. Feverish, almost.

The three of them were raised together, lived together, fell in love together. Crow, just like a tropical bird and unlike an actual crow, had migratory circles, going from Europe to America to Japan again just to maximize the number of gaming tournaments he could play, then restarting. Jack stayed by Yusei's side, steadfast. As a child, he couldn't have foreseen this.

Now, the three of them played pretend at being rivals on their Twitch streams, and today they'd joined for the good cause of supporting orphanages.

Still. Yusei looked at Crow, who had his eyes squinted at the screen, as if his vision was blurry. He was mashing at the controller, with Jack egging him on, and Yusei could swear he saw beads of sweat drop down his face.

Definitely a fever. He sighed, changed his cooking plans from the planned beforehand curry to some sort of soup - something warm and easy on the palate.

"Jack." Yusei called, chopping the carrots into smaller pieces. Jack looked back at him, a question in his eyes as he looked at Yusei, one arm protectively around Crow's shoulders, as if he'd noticed, but not consciously. "Switch with Crow."

"But I just started?" Crow replied, eyes still squinting at the monitor. "I have to do the next seven hours, then it's Jack's turn."

"You're sick." Was the reply, punctuated by the sound of chopping, rapid, but quiet. "Beginning of a flu, if I'd say so."

Crow snorted, and that quickly became a cough that he failed to cover up. Jack looked at Crow carefully, analyzing him.

"Yeah, Yusei's right. Move over, babe." Jack grabbed the control in one swift motion, and Crow flopped into his lap. He could see the Twitch chat going absolute insane, just _poggers_ all around.

Oh, yeah. Rivalry. They were supposed to be doing that bit. Right. Staying the three of them together, stuck in a room and playing video games was just so natural that they forgot about keeping up appearances.

"Babe?" Yusei said, and both of them looked to him. He really wanted to smile at that, but he was too busy seeing the chat go out in astronomical speeds. The donations were coming in even more, which was good, at least. "The game. I'll join you two as soon as the soup is done."

Jack said something - a curse, seemingly - that was muffled by Crow's hand quickly going to his mouth, and at last that didn't violate the Twitch rules. It'd be awful to lose the donations.

Yusei allowed himself a giggle, quiet, grabbing an onion, slowly peeling its layers away.

"Yusei, did you do something?" Called Crow, and Yusei cocked his head. "Chat's saying you laughed."

"Must've been their imagination." He replied, going back to dicing food.


End file.
